


Make Your Play

by hnsnrachel



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnsnrachel/pseuds/hnsnrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie has a plan involving Erica, Vegas and a lap dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=iammeyouareyou)[**iammeyouareyou**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=iammeyouareyou) for making this read much better than it did before!

Chapter One

Standing in the hall at work, the last thing Erica expected was to be almost dragged into an on-call room. She started to protest, and then looked up into a pair of very familiar eyes. Callie flashed her a grin, mischief dancing across her face.

"Hey, you."

"Hi. Is there a reason you dragged me in here to say good morning, or did you just want to set off the rumor mill?"

Callie just gave her another grin and pressed something flat and round into Erica's hand. She looked down at it, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Cal, why am I holding a poker chip?"

The brunette shoved her hand into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out two airplane tickets and waving them in front of her best friend's face. "Because it occurred to me last night that we've been friends for nearly a year and neither one of us has taken even a single vacation day. So, we're going to Vegas!"

"When?"

"Next week. Five whole days of nothing but fun." The Orthopedic Surgeon was coaxing, her voice low and gentle.

"Callie, I can't! I have surgeries scheduled and-"

"No, you don't. I already cleared it with the Chief and -"

"You what?!" The words were shrill and Callie cringed in response. All she wanted was to go have fun with her best friend. Well, maybe it wasn't _all _she wanted, but she wasn't going to say anything about that just yet. She was prepared for reluctance, but the irritation that was clear in Erica's voice was a little more than she had expected. She pressed ahead anyway: they both really needed to take some time away from the hospital, whether the blonde realized it or not.

"When was the last time you took a vacation?" The incredibly accurate goldfish impression Erica gave her as a response was all the answer Callie needed. "It's settled then."

Despite herself, Erica chose not to argue. She hadn't taken a vacation in a while, and she never could deny Callie anything really. Sure, she tried, but Callie had a way of getting whatever she wanted from her anyway, and it really was easier just to give in at times. Looking at Callie, she could tell that this was one of those times.

"Why Vegas?"

"Because it's fun."

"Do I look like someone that would enjoy Vegas?"

"Have you ever been?"

"No, because I don't think I'd like Vegas."

"Well, I need to make new Vegas memories. With you."

"Why me?"

"Because a lap dance would be wasted on Cristina." Callie smirked at the blonde, hoping that her instincts weren't completely off base.

"A lap dance?" Despite her best efforts, Erica couldn't keep the desire out of her voice, and Callie moved in just enough that she could feel her best friend's breath against her skin. Erica's breath caught in her throat as she noticed the teasing glimmer in the younger woman's gaze.

Dropping her voice seductively, Callie whispered, "I already bought the tassels."

"Tassels?" Erica's voice shook though she tried desperately to keep it steady; afraid that Callie was just teasing, terrified that if she let her best friend - her only friend - know just how much she wanted her that she would lose her.

"Red ones." Callie leaned in even closer to Erica and the blonde inhaled sharply, wanting more than anything for the younger woman to kiss her. Instead, Callie flashed her another brilliant smile, opened the door Erica was standing in front of and trailed her hand teasingly along the Cardio surgeon's waist as she slipped out of the room, "I'll see you later," whispered as she left.

The moan Erica let out after the younger woman was gone was equal parts frustration and anticipation. Whatever this game they were playing was, it had to stop. It's one thing to playfully flirt with your best friend, but it's a whole other issue when you promise them lap dances as currency to get them to do what you want. The blonde didn't know what to make of the situation she had found herself in with Callie: for months they had been dancing around the sexual tension between them, neither sure what to do. Erica knew what she wanted; if only she could be certain about Callie's intentions. She wasn't willing to lose her friend over a stupid crush.

Composing herself, Erica walked out of the room, her head held high, and ignored the curious glances of a few nurses who had clearly noticed Callie leaving just before her. It didn't matter what the rumor mill said because it would be just that - rumors. No matter that Erica desperately wanted rumors about she and Callie and on-call rooms to be true. She forced the thought to the back of her head, telling herself firmly that that was where all non-platonic thoughts of Callie belonged. 'Friends, Hahn. You're just friends.'

***

No matter what Erica told herself, the memory of their conversation in the on-call room haunted her all day. Callie had been so close to her and she had looked and sounded and smelled so good. It was driving the Cardiothoracic surgeon to the point of insanity. She was certain that Cristina Yang would agree with her after, unable to fully focus on the CABG she was supposed to be performing, Erica had handed the reins over to her. Sure, she'd hovered at the resident's shoulder, directing the young surgeon more than was necessary, but, for the most part, Cristina had completed the surgery herself. It bothered Erica intently, this inability to think about anything but her best friend.

It was quite possibly the most frustrating experience of Erica's life. She had never struggled quite so much with her concentration; no man or woman in her past having driven her to distraction with just words and ideas. Callie had always had that effect on her, but the more time they spent together, the deeper Erica fell. Up until now, she had been certain that she was setting herself up for a fall, but the more she reflected on the intensity that had flowed between them in the on-call room, the more she felt that Callie wanted more from this trip than just a girly vacation with her best friend. There had always been an underlying tension to their friendship, and it seemed that, finally, Callie was starting to acknowledge that.

For her part, Callie was relieved, for the first time in her life, that Ortho was always the first thing to be bumped from the schedule if something "more important" came along. More and more frequently lately, she'd been seeing Erica in her dirtiest dreams, and she'd finally figured out how to make them reality. Now that the subject had been broached, Erica was the only thing she could think about. She didn't really know why it had occurred to her that a vacation with Erica would be the perfect thing to shift their relationship from friendship to something more, but she was incredibly glad it had. It was true that they both desperately needed a break, and being away from the hospital would mean that there was no chance of their explorations being interrupted by any kind of medical emergency.

The two women met for lunch, but they sat in silence, each casting surreptitious glances at the other. It made Callie feel like a teenager again, this inability to think of anything to say and she scolded herself for it as they left the cafeteria together. How had she had the bravery to suggest a lap dance to Erica just that morning and yet she was unable to find anything to say to her that didn't seem juvenile and ridiculous just a few hours later? Now that she'd made the decision to look at Erica as more than a friend, it seemed impossible to see her as just her friend. Still, despite the awkward silence that had fallen between them, Callie forced herself to stutter an invitation for drinks at Joe's once they finished work, hoping that alcohol would help alleviate the tension for now. No matter what was causing the silence, Callie didn't want to spend the evening without her best friend.

***

Six days later, the tension between them having settled a little and their easy friendship regained, Callie helped Erica pack for their trip. Well, Erica packed while Callie unpacked things again, nixing pretty much everything that Erica tried to put in her luggage. Finally, exasperated, Erica tugged Callie out of her bedroom, dragging her down the stairs and pushing her onto the couch in the living room.

"What the Hell, Erica?" Despite the inherent harshness of her words, Callie's eyes were alight with laughter. She knew exactly what Erica was so frustrated about.

"If you keep unpacking everything I pack, how am I supposed to be ready to leave in the morning?"

"I didn't unpack everything."

"So you want me in Vegas wearing a nightgown or a leopard print dress? I can't see any way that could go wrong."

Callie ran her eyes across Erica's body, humming a little in the back of her throat. "Mmm, me neither."

The blonde swallowed hard, not wanting to examine the implications of Callie's words just yet. "I need clothes. Actual clothes." The Latina opened her mouth to speak, but Erica cut her off. "Don't be cocky, Torres... I know what you were going to say and just... don't. I hate this part. It's why I never go on vacation."

"I'll pack for you." Callie smirked at her best friend, part hoping and part terrified that Erica would see the real intent behind everything that had bought them to this point.

"I don't think so, Cal. Here-" The older woman grabbed a DVD off of the coffee table without looking and thrust it into Callie's hand. "Watch this, open the wine in the kitchen, and I'll be back in a little while."

Callie looked down at the DVD case, smiling widely. "Didn't peg you for the comic book movie type."

"No, but you are. And who doesn't like Angelina Jolie?"

"Jennifer Aniston." Another piece of the puzzle that was Erica Hahn fell into place for the younger woman, and though the smile held nothing more than friendship on the surface, inside, Callie's heart was pounding out of control. Everything was going as planned, and, though she was sure that Erica had a few surprises up her sleeve, the idea that the blonde was into curvy, strong, dark-haired women really, really wasn't one of them.

"Funny. Just watch it."

"You'll come back?"

"Where am I going to go? It's my house. And I'm not a superhero. If I jump out a window, I'm not going to fly. I'll just end up with you operating on me. Something tells me that's not the kind of fun you had in mind."

Erica left Callie alone, and the resident slumped back into the cushions, resigning herself to her fate. At least Erica had a point. Jennifer Aniston aside, who doesn't kind of have a thing for Angelina?

Erica finished packing quite rapidly once Callie wasn't interfering and the two friends had watched the end of the movie together, stealing glances at one another the whole time. They'd called it a night afterwards, knowing that they had an early flight in the morning. They'd both been reluctant to part company, but forced themselves to, Erica leading Callie to her guest room, hugging her outside the door. They held on for much longer than "just friends" required, but neither of them mentioned it. Erica was terrified that Callie would run screaming if she knew how the blonde felt about her, and Callie... well, Callie had a very well thought out and expensive plan.

***

Groggy and exhausted, they met in Erica's kitchen the next morning, each struggling to meet the other's eyes. It was a relief, as they made awkward small talk over breakfast, when Erica's cell phone chirped, letting them know that they had to head to the airport.

Now though, Callie in the drivers' seat, Callie and Erica were trying to negotiate the roads from McCarran to the Strip, Erica was getting more and more frustrated as Callie seemed to drive in circles. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yes, Erica! I know what I'm doing. I have been here before!"

"Okay, okay." Callie took another aimless turn and drove for another five minutes, silence filling the car before Erica spoke again. "Are you sure though?"

"No." Much as Erica wanted to yell, the sheepish look on Callie's face made her laugh. She had no idea how traits she found so annoying in anyone else were endearing in Callie, but she wasn't complaining.

"Can we put the GPS on now?"

"Please." That just made Erica laugh harder. The brunette glared at her for a moment, but then she started to laugh too, pulling over to the side of the road to avoid an accident. Erica was right the night before, hospital fun was definitely not what she had in mind when she planned this trip. Though fun in the hospital wouldn't be a bad thing once - she forced herself to stop thinking that way. Though she had her strong suspicions, she didn't even know if Erica reciprocated her feelings yet, so jumping ahead to on-call rooms was probably not the smartest plan of action. She really did like the on-call room idea though.

Eventually, with the help of the navigation system, Callie got them to the Luxor. She'd chosen it because she felt it would appeal more to Erica than some of the more celebrated casinos, being a little further from the hustle and bustle of the main drag. Her first thought had been the Bellagio, but she didn't want to push Erica too far out of her comfort zone. They checked in smoothly, Erica a little surprised by the fact that Callie had reserved two rooms. The blonde revised her certainty that Callie really intended to push them over the invisible line of friendship, disappointment settling low in her stomach.

An entirely different feeling settled in the elevator. She shouldn't have been taken off guard by it - it was a pyramid, after all - but when the elevator started it's diagonal ascent, she fell into Callie. The Latina caught her, but Erica still found herself at eye-level with Callie's cleavage. Swallowing hard, she forced her eyes away from the tempting swell of Callie's breasts and up to meet her best friend's gaze.

"Careful." Callie's voice was husky as she settled Erica back on her feet, the tension that was an ever-present between them swirling around them.

"I, uh... the elevator..."

Laughter danced in Callie's deep brown eyes. "You didn't just want to get a closer look at my boobs then?"

Erica blushed. She wanted more than to look at them. She wanted everything. Sensing that the moment might be too much, too soon for the blonde, Callie pulled them back from the conversation. "So, what do you think?"

"It's the most ridiculous place on the planet."

"Come on, Erica. It's fun. Trust me."

"I trust you. I still think it's ostentatious."

"That's half the fun."

"Cal, for some reason you don't seem to believe me, but I really am very boring."

"You're not boring. Just... fun-challenged when I leave you to your own devices." The elevator halted, threatening to knock Erica off her feet again. With one hand, Callie settled her, then dragged her suitcase into the hall. "God, Erica, what did you pack?"

"I told you. Clothes."

"It feels like you put journals, textbooks and a freaking computer in here!" She looked up to see the blonde's cheeks flush. "Oh my God. You did, didn't you? I take it back - you are boring."

"I told you, I'm not the Vegas type. I figured you'd go play and I'll relax." They headed down the hall together, Erica taking her luggage from the brunette, despite Callie's attempts to keep hold of it.

"You're supposed to be getting away from work, not doing research. And you are not staying in your room the whole time. You know better than that."

"I keep hoping you'll let me take control of my own life." The older woman tried to keep her words light, but there was a slight undercurrent of resentment. With Callie, she felt a little like the rug got torn out from under her feet every time she thought she'd figured it all out. She loved Callie, and she loved that she made Erica's life so much more than it had been without her, but occasionally, she could use time to catch her breath.

Reaching the door to her room, Erica turned towards Callie, intending to ask her what their plans for the rest of the day were. Instead, she found the younger woman frozen in the middle of the hallway, watching her with dismay etched on her face. "Cal?"

Nothing.

The bag was abandoned at the door as Erica took three steps back to Callie. "Callie?"

" You think I control you?"

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" Callie pushed past her friend, angrily thrusting her key card into the slot and shoving the door to her room open.

"Cal, please." Despair was written across the blonde's face as Callie stormed into the room, both of them stunned at how rapidly their fun get-away had turned into their first ever argument. They stared at each other for a moment before Callie, clearly not seeing what she was looking for in Erica's eyes, slammed the door shut on the older woman.

"Callie!"

"Enjoy your research!"

***

For twenty minutes, Callie sat by the window, staring out across Las Vegas but seeing nothing but Erica. She ignored pounding on the door, several phone calls and Erica yelling her name from the other side of the door. She wasn't entirely sure why the blonde had upset her so much. She KNEW that Erica didn't mean it, that their friendship meant as much to the older woman as it did to her... it was, she was certain, the reason why Erica had never acted on the way her gaze often told Callie she was feeling.

Forcing herself to move, Callie pulled her clothes out her bag, hanging them in the closet and laughing ruefully at the items she was probably never going to get to use. She had such huge plans for this vacation and they were ruined before they'd even gotten started. Once everything was neatly hung, the Latina threw herself on the king-sized bed in the center of the room, fully intending to cry for a while. A better idea came over her as she noticed the menu on the night stand.

Alcohol. The worst idea ever, but the first thing that almost everyone reaches for when they're suffering emotionally. She knew Erica would probably yell at her for it, but apparently, they were going to yell anyway, so what did it matter if she was drunk while they did it? Ordering a bottle of Patron, she planned to settle down for a night of wallowing.

When the knock on the door came, Callie wiped her cheeks of the tears that had fallen, despite her resolve not to cry, and opened the door without looking. It wasn't the best plan she'd ever had, as the bottle of tequila she had ordered was thrust into her hands and Erica stormed into the room. "What the Hell?"

"I know you. I knew you'd go straight for the alcohol once you thought I'd given up!" Erica roughly grabbed Callie's shoulders. "Let me tell you something. I thought you already knew, but apparently not. I will never give up on you. Even if you are the most frustrating woman on the planet."

"_I'm _frustrating?"

"More than you know." Erica's words were so soft they almost weren't there. They stood there, frozen, for a long time before Erica took the bottle from Callie's hands and placed it on the table nearby. She walked around the younger woman, closing the door and then turning back to her best friend, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Never, ever think I've given up on you."

Callie relaxed into the embrace, the relief that Erica was holding her washing over her so strongly it made her knees buckle. Erica just pulled her closer, resting her head on the Orthopedic resident's shoulder and heaving a deep sigh. "I didn't mean it, Cal. I love that you make me do things I otherwise wouldn't. I should tell you that more often. Sunrise yoga, dancing... Vegas. I love that you know me better than I do, that you think of things that force me out of the professional box I stuffed myself into. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, and it kills me that I hurt you."

Feeling, rather than hearing, the blonde sob against her broke Callie's heart. She stroked Erica's back soothingly, murmuring, "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have freaked out."

"I gave you good reason." Erica burrowed further into Callie's arms, trying to bring them impossibly closer. They both knew they were blurring the line between friendship and something more further than they ever had before, but, in that moment, they didn't care. "I never want you to doubt how thankful I am to have you. You make my life so much better."

There wasn't much to say to that except- "I'm thankful I have you too."

***

The next three days flew by, the two women never mentioning the fight and the ensuing closeness again. They'd spent that first night snuggled together on the bed in Callie's room, watching bad pay-per-view movies. They'd headed out to the nearest 7-11 only for mixers for the copious amounts of alcohol they ordered after a room-service dinner, their hands clasped the whole time. It had been a wonderful reaffirmation of their friendship, even if there had - as ever - been an underlying current that remained unmentioned but very definitely there. They giggled their way through the bottle of tequila, half a bottle of wine and several glasses of vodka, eventually falling asleep wrapped in each others' arms. They suffered for it the next morning, but agreed that it had been worth the hangover.

The second night, they'd headed up the Strip. They marveled at the fountains at the Bellagio and the volcano at the Mirage, Erica incredibly glad that she'd thought to take her camera with them. Though she recorded both the fountains and the volcanoes, the real reason she was so happy to have it with her was for the surreptitious photographs she took of Callie as the younger woman laughed her way through the night. They rode the New York New York rollercoaster and bought the photograph, each teasing the other about the expressions caught on camera as they walked across the bridge into the Excalibur and back to their rooms. They slept apart, both wishing they had stayed with the other as they lay awake for a long time in the darkness. It continued on much like that until two days before they were due to return to Seattle.

Despite her best efforts, Callie hadn't managed to get Erica to gamble with her at all. Every time she tried, Erica stopped her by pointing out that Callie had won no money at all. Though they'd both put their argument behind them, Callie was hesitant to use the one card she knew never failed - pouting. She'd convinced Erica to do so many things with a well-timed pout, but she was still sensitive about the idea that she controlled their friendship, so she resigned herself to the fact that Erica wasn't going to be adventurous.

Sitting at the bar in the casino their second to last night, Erica turned to Callie. "Do you really want me to gamble with you?"

"It's fine, Erica."

"I'm serious. Would it be more fun if I gambled with you?"

"Well, yeah. I wanted to spend time with you, and you can't hang around at the tables too long if you're not playing, and I don't want to leave you at the bar."

"I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I know you've been wanting to unleash your secret weapon." Dammit, she hadn't realized that Erica knew she played that hand to get whatever she wanted. "It's pretty much irresistible when you pout, Torres."

Callie just smiled, standing up and holding out her hand. Erica took it and let herself be led across the casino. Callie stopped in the middle, opening her arms wide, gesturing around them. "What do you want to play?"

"Blackjack?"

"I can do Blackjack."

"I think you've proved the last few days that you can't do any of them."

***

Several hours later, Callie had left the Blackjack table, going in search of more alcohol. When she got back, Erica was still playing. As it turned out; she was pretty good, she was winning and she was enjoying it. Callie slid the drink onto the table, looking at Erica's hand as she did. "Stay."

"I'm not staying." Taking the risk, Erica tapped the table, getting the six she needed to make twenty-one. "Yes!"

Callie had to laugh at the expression on her best friend's face. Leaning in, she decided to test Erica's feelings. "Wanna go to a strip club?"

"No. I don't want to look at other women." Erica pushed $200 of chips into place, waiting for the dealer to hand out the cards. This time she hit the Blackjack.

"How are you so lucky?"

The guy sitting to Erica's right drawled, "Vegas always lets you win the first time."

Barely glancing at him, Erica shot back, "Not true. First time Callie came to Vegas, all she got was a good-for-nothing, cheating husband."

Callie cringed as the guy studied her lustfully. The brunette slid into the chair on the other side of Erica, and leant into her as he spoke, trying to hide behind the older woman. "Some guy cheated on you? Was he blind?"

"No, just an idiot." Erica pushed another pile of chips into place as she said it, again not even looking up.

Mortified, Callie whispered, "Can we go?"

"I'm up fifteen hundred dollars."

"I thought you didn't want to gamble."

"I was wrong. Sit down and play with me."

Leaning almost close enough that her lips brushed Erica's ear, Callie murmured, "I'll play with you all you like in the room." She felt Erica shiver and lowered her voice further, drawing out the words. "Lap dance..."

The blonde tensed and let out a nervous laugh. "Fifty bucks, Cal. Just play fifty bucks."

Not quite able to believe the older woman had turned down her advances, Callie flagged down a waitress as she walked past. She needed to drink more after that mortifying failure.

An hour later, Callie's luck had turned. She wasn't winning anywhere near as much as Erica had, and she'd lost several hands, but she let out a cheer as finally she got a Blackjack. "Yes!"

Erica glanced at the chips in front of Callie, quickly doing the math. "You doubled it. See."

"You've lost five hundred though."

"Well, I've been distracted the last little while."

Smirking at the blonde's subtle admission that Callie's teasing whispers had affected her, Callie playfully objected. "Hey, you wanted to stay here and play!""But now the lap dance?" Erica turned to her best friend, a look in her blue eyes that Callie had never seen before. She so badly wanted to give in, but Erica had frustrated her attempts at seduction first, and it seemed only fair that Callie made her suffer a little too.

"I'm winning."

"Callie..."

"I love that you're frustrated." Sitting out the next round, Callie put her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hand as she fixed her eyes on Erica's.

"You'll love what I do to you more." Erica's voice was so husky it was almost a low growl. It sent shivers trembling down Callie's spine. The Latina studied the blonde for a long moment before sliding her chips off the table and into her purse.

"Let's go."

 


	2. Make Your Play 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie has a plan involving Erica, Vegas and a lap dance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=iammeyouareyou)[**iammeyouareyou**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=iammeyouareyou) for making this read much better than it did before!

Chapter Two

They stood at opposing corners of the elevator and shared a loaded gaze, both slightly unsure about the others' feelings, but knowing that they themselves wanted the other woman more than anything in the world. Just as Erica's mind replayed the image of Callie as a stripper, Callie softly murmured, "If you want that lap dance, you're gonna have to at least kiss me first."

"Callie?"

"Kiss me, Erica."

Callie stared wantonly at Erica, shaking a little with her nerves. Erica stared back in shock, disbelief and intense arousal. It was the vulnerability in Callie's voice when she whispered "Please" that spurred Erica into action. The blonde almost flew across the elevator, taking Callie's face into her hands and kissing her gently but with a forceful passion. When Callie begged entrance to Erica's mouth with her tongue, the older woman couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her as she parted her lips and felt Callie's tongue against her own. Callie moaned in response and Erica found herself wanting to know what other things they could do to make Callie sound like that. She slid one hand back into Callie's hair, earning a gasp and holding the other woman in place as she explored the Latina's back with the other hand. Moments later, both their hands were roaming and a litany of longing moans escaped from both of them. They heard the ding of the elevator warning them that the doors were about to open but couldn't bring themselves to part completely, their foreheads leaning together as they stared deep into each other's eyes.

The two women parted at the loud "Lesbians! Hot!" that greeted them when the doors hissed open. Callie pulled away reluctantly, entwining her fingers with the blonde's, her hips swinging leisurely as she stepped out of the elevator. Erica blushed as the guy leaned into her when they passed in the doorway, and he whispered "You are one lucky woman."

She forced out "I know" and smiled back at the guy as he yelled "Have a good night" at them as they rounded the corner.

Callie reached for Erica's hand and they both rejoiced at the relief they felt when the blonde took it. They stopped at the door to Callie's room while she fished in her purse for the key. When the Latina found it, Erica steadied her best friend's hand as it shook trying to open the door. As Callie took Erica's hand once more, trying to tug her inside the room, Erica braced one arm against the frame and took Callie's cheek in her other hand, gently running her thumb across it and kissing her lightly.

She pulled back from the kiss before she could get caught up again and whispered "Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

Erica nodded.

"Then I'm sure."

"I don't want you to do this just because I want it."

"I'm not. I want you."

Their lips met again, this time full of passion and Erica kicked the door closed behind them as Callie pulled her into her body. Callie gaped at Erica as the blonde pulled off her own shirt before the door was even completely shut.

"I want you," the older woman husked in that voice that made Callie's nerves switch on and shoot her with a million little shocks of anticipation. Callie could barely breath as Erica stalked towards her, love and desire fighting for dominance in the depths of her ocean blue eyes. As their lips met, Callie melted into Erica's arms, forgetting that the world outside their embrace existed. Callie gently ran her tongue along Erica's bottom lip, silently begging permission, which the older woman gave eagerly. The kiss deepened in intensity as Erica slipped her hands beneath Callie's shirt, moaning as her fingers found soft skin. She broke their kiss, earning a whimper from the Latina which flowed seamlessly into a moan as Erica delicately trailed kisses along her jawbone to her ear, and traced patterns on the spot that blew Callie's mind. Her fingers on the younger woman's back seemed to match the patterns drawn by her tongue. Although she slid her hands up to tease the sides of Callie's breasts, she never ventured further. Callie thrust their chests together in a desperate plea, and Erica let out a low chuckle that shook Callie to her core. She whispered, "Patience," in Callie's ear as she slowly grazed her hands over Callie's stomach.

The Latina managed to growl, "Stop teasing," as she struggled to control her rocketing pulse. Erica dropped gentle kisses against Callie's lips as she replied, "Good things come to those who wait."

The younger woman's moan of supplication was all Erica wanted to hear and she drew her hands to the hem of Callie's shirt, pulling it over the other woman's head, moaning desperately at the sight that greeted her. Callie's chest was heaving as she battled her breathing, and her nipples were painfully hard through her turquoise bra.

As Callie called Erica's name frantically, the blonde knelt before her friend, marveling at the expectant gasp that escaped. She ran her tongue around Callie's bellybutton and trailed kisses to the edge of her bra. Ignoring Callie's plaintive plea, she turned her soon-to-be lover around, tonguing the clasp of her bra before unhooking it reverently. She gently slipped the straps from Callie's arms and stepped around her body, transfixed by the sight of Callie topless and aroused.

The split-second hesitation gave Callie the space to remember the weekend's main attraction. "Lap dance," she gasped, breaking Erica's reverent stare. As Erica met Callie's eyes and played the image that had bought her to Vegas, something made Callie move away and Erica groaned in frustration. She firmly grasped her best friend's wrist.

"No lap dance. I just want you." Their bodies spun back together and they collapsed down onto the bed, lips meeting in longing kisses the whole way down.

Callie groaned at the feeling of the older woman's bra against her bare chest. "Off," she growled as she grasped at the clasp of Erica's bra, her hands shaking a little as she slid it open. She sighed as she felt it release and then tore the fabric away from Erica's chest. They both moaned at the feeling of their naked breasts together for the first time. Erica bought their lips together in a kiss that contained the words the women could not say.

For long moments, Callie struggled to find the bravery to test the weight of the blonde's breast in her palm, to explore her reaction to a brush of her nipples. She was taken by surprise when Erica found the boldness before her. She whimpered as Erica grazed over her nipple before gently squeezing the Latina's breast.

"Please, Erica," slipped from the younger woman's lips as Erica tweaked a nipple with her fingertips.

"Please what, Callie? Show me what you want."

"Your mouth here," Callie waved lazily towards her breasts, "and your hand here." She grasped Erica's hand and guided it to the heat that was evident, even through her pants. Erica groaned at the knowledge that she had caused Callie's breathless arousal and fumbled with the buttons on Callie's jeans. She slipped them down the younger woman's legs, instantly missing Callie's warmth beneath her, but gasping in delight as her hips thrust towards her.

She stood and looked down at the wanton image of her best friend turned lover writhing against the sheets.

"You're beautiful." A breathy whisper from the blonde that earned a deep groan from Callie. Erica almost tore off her own pants as she noted the almost painful level of arousal her best friend instilled in her, and filed it away for later analysis. Then, she dropped to the bed again and was blissfully lost once more in a sea of Callie. Erica tangled their legs together and they both groaned at the heat emanating from the other's body. Their lips met in a languid kiss and then Callie pulled Erica's forehead to rest against her own, looking deeply into her eyes. "I need you, baby. Please, please, Erica. Make me come."

Stunned silence ruled for a moment as Erica took that in, then she picked out. "I like it when you call me baby."

"I can call you baby all the time?"

"No. Just... just when we're alone. It means we're going somewhere."

"Oh, we're going somewhere alright. Erica. Baby. Touch me. Please."

They kissed again as Erica gently brushed her hand over Callie's heaving breast and down her stomach, before teasingly running her fingers under the waistband of Callie's panties for a second. Then she slid both hands to caress the globes of Callie's ass, shifting the woman fully beneath her, sliding her legs between Callie's. The older woman dropped one last gentle kiss on Callie's lips and moved slowly down her neck, lathing every inch of Callie's skin with her tongue.

She dropped a loving kiss on Callie's collarbone as she slid the brunette's panties off, loving the way that Callie helped them go by shifting her hips towards Erica's, glorying in the brief thrill the light contact gave them. For a moment Erica could only look at Callie, realizing that she wanted this with Callie more than she'd ever wanted anything. She pulled far enough away that she could run her eyes over every inch of Callie's body, intending to burn the sight before her in her memory. Callie's impatience showed itself again as she noticed Erica's gaze was locked to her center. She slid her hand into her own curls and watched the way Erica's eyes widened and deepened in color as she presented her with the illusion of masturbation.

Erica slammed their lips together once more and gasped against Callie's kiss. "No fair, you impatient creature."

"Do you know what'll make me stop?" A teasing pause. "If you hurry up and do it for me."

Erica groaned and kissed her way to Callie's breast, relishing the feeling of Callie's hardened nipple against her tongue. Callie mewed helplessly and undulated her hips against Erica's, the relief crushing her when Erica slid a hand between her legs, feeling for the first time the wetness that she had caused. They both felt the sexual tension in the room shift, the flood of desire only seeming to deepen.

Callie's body was alive, and Erica couldn't help but groan at the warmth surrounding her finger as she slipped inside. It was far, far better than Callie had dared to dream. To have Erica inside of her was an experience that she knew she would never forget and she drank in every moment possible. Responding to the urgent moaning, Erica slipped a second finger inside of her and Callie instantly felt the pleasure doubling. Urgent groans hit the blonde's ears, making her drag her thumb lightly against Callie's clit. Callie jumped at the contact, moaned deeply and thrust her hips, seeking more. She knew she couldn't last much longer, but she fought off the impending orgasm as long as she could, matching the rhythm of Erica's thrusts inside of her with her hips. When Erica flicked her tongue against Callie's nipple at the same time her thumb grazed Callie's clit, Callie felt the tightening in her body. Erica could feel the clenching of Callie's muscles around her, and she curved her fingers, pushing Callie over the edge. The brunette gave herself over to the wave of pleasure as she screamed Erica's name, fireworks exploding behind her eyes.

"Wow." Erica slid her fingers out of Callie's body as the younger woman relaxed, her muscles turned to jelly in the aftermath. Callie groaned at the loss and Erica leaned down to kiss her once more. It was soft, gentle and loving, and Callie wrapped her arms around Erica's body, snuggling into the embrace.

"Wow is right. In all our conversations you never thought to mention that?"

"Too much, too soon. I wanted to attract you, not send you running."

Callie burrowed deeper into Erica's body, draping a leg across the blonde as she recovered from the earth-shattering orgasm her best friend had just given her. She tangled their fingers together and bought her lips to Erica's in a searing kiss. When they broke for air, both the Latina and the blonde were stunned into silence for a moment, studying each other's face.

The brunette broke the silence. "You thought about this?"

"How could I not? God, Cal, you're so heartbreakingly gorgeous. Don't act like you don't know it."

"Wanna hear a confession?"

"Yes."

"I planned this."

"I know."

"I wasn't just teasing in the- wait, you know?"

"I didn't know that you knew that you planned it, but I did."

"Believe me, I knew. I've been trying to figure out how to get you to do that for a long time."

"You could have just asked."

"All this time?"

"Most of this time."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You were married when I met you, and then you had your thing with Sloan. Then you were throwing all kinds of signals around, but I thought you were straight."

"So did I. Until you."

"Wanna go for first base?" Erica's smirk couldn't hide the delight in her eyes.

Callie leaned into the blonde, forcing her onto her back, straddling her thighs then leaning down as if to kiss her. Erica moaned as she looked up into eyes so dark they were almost black. The Latina whispered, "I think I can get a home run," and kissed Erica forcefully.

All Erica could do was hold on for the ride as Callie claimed her. The brunette allowed their tongues to tangle for long moments as she slipped Erica's panties down. She moved her kisses to Erica's chest, letting her lips worship every part of the woman's skin without touching the nipples that stood for attention. The younger woman bent Erica's knees, moving away so that she could slide her panties the rest of the way off the blonde's body. As she settled back between the blonde's legs, her stomach met the desire at Erica's core and they moaned in unison.

"Oh, God, Callie."

"Baby, you're so wet." Callie was awestruck and it showed in her voice. She kissed Erica again, and then she rolled the blonde's nipple between finger and thumb, earning a strangled groan and a thrust of the older woman's hips. She stroked Erica's stomach for long moments, until Erica was almost sobbing from desire, and then she enveloped a nipple between her lips, kissing, licking and sucking, reluctant to move away. She'd had no idea how amazing it could be to feel the satin of a breast against her lips, to hear the beseeching whispers of her name from a husky, female voice. She moved her mouth to the other nipple as she palmed Erica's center, both of them muttering, "Oh, God," as Callie's hand came into contact with Erica's slick heat. She slipped two fingers through Erica's folds, not touching anywhere that would bring relief to Erica's lust-ridden body. She pulled her hand away and Erica chased it with her hips, looking at Callie pleadingly as the younger woman met her eyes. Callie smirked down at the blonde before deliberately bringing her hand to her mouth, sucking the taste of Erica's desire from her fingers. Erica's eyes widened in arousal as Callie hummed in appreciation, closing her eyes as she savored the flavor.

The blonde struggled for long moments to find words, but eventually ground out, "Callie? Fuck me."

Callie winked and whispered, "I intend to." She bought her lips to Erica's neck, sucking and licking until she knew she had left her mark, enjoying the whimpers that escaped from Erica's lips. She trailed kisses along the blonde's chest and stomach, whilst running her fingertips along the inside of Erica's thighs, driving the blonde almost insane with desire. Each pleading whisper and begging moan from Erica's mouth was music to Callie's ears, and she moved her head between Erica's legs. Callie drank in the sight before her, knowing that she had never wanted anyone so intensely in her life. She gently parted Erica's folds with her fingers, licking a path from bottom to top. Erica writhed and called Callie's name, so Callie repeated the action.

Erica's world narrowed to Callie and the glorious feeling she was currently experiencing. Glancing down to see that it was Callie burrowed between her legs bought Erica to the edge too quickly, so she forced herself to stare up at the ceiling as Callie gently tongued Erica's clit, sending rockets of electricity through the blonde's body. Callie sucked the older woman's clit into her mouth and Erica was flying.

The colors exploding behind her eyelids and the pleasure radiating through Erica's body was too intense, and she blacked out for a moment as Callie lapped at her center, easing her slowly back down. Erica awoke moments later to find Callie curled into her body, one leg thrown across the blonde and a hand stroking her hair as she looked down at her lovingly. The blonde reached out and pulled Callie forward into a lazy kiss.

"That was amazing."

"Told you Vegas would be worth it."

"Well, I am up $1500."

"Hey!" Callie teasingly pulled away and Erica tugged her back into her body again. She kissed the Latina's forehead, wrapping her up tightly in her arms.

"I'd rather lose $15,000 and be with you right here, than win $15 million and not be here."

"And you're forgiven."

"Thank you." Erica cuddled into the younger woman, encouraging her to spoon against her. They lay there, enjoying the closeness for long moments, each relishing the feel of the other against her body.

"Erica?" Turning to face Callie at the hesitation in her voice, Erica looked up into the deep brown eyes she had been in love with for months. "When did you know you wanted me?"

"Cal?"

"Please, baby, tell me when you first knew you wanted me."

"When you walked out of the elevator and smiled at me while I was telling Sloan that I don't mix work and play. You were wearing tight jeans and a deep blue shirt and you smiled at me, and I knew I would break that rule for you."

"Just like that?"

"In a heartbeat." She kissed Callie gently. "When was it for you?"

"Slower than for you. But I knew for certain that I was attracted you and I appreciated looking at you more than a friend should when we went to Joe's with Addison. You touched my lips and all I could think about was closing the space between us and kissing you until you were ready and willing to do anything for me."

Erica let out a soft moan at the revelation. "I've always been ready and willing for you, Cal. It's just, the more I know you, the more I want from you. The more you let me see the real you, the more I lo- like you."

"I _really _like you."

"Just one question though?"

"Anything."

"If you wanted to kiss me, why Sloan?"

"I didn't know how to- I've never been with a woman before." Erica raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "What? I haven't. I've never even looked at a woman and wondered before, not until you. And I just... I though I was horny and needed to burn off steam. He was convenient. But every time I did anything with him, I was thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"If you've never been with a woman before, you've either watched a lot of lesbian porn, or been doing a lot of reading."

"Or, a lot of thinking about what I want to do to you, and what I want you to do to me. Eight months of vivid, filthy, hot as fuck dreams starring you. A month of thinking about you every time I had sex... I've done a lot of thinking about you."

"Interactive thinking?" The playful tone in Erica's voice couldn't hide the lust underneath.

"An awful lot of interactive thinking. Sometimes, I can't even get through a day of work without interactive thinking. Any day we've had coffee, a surgery together and lunch together was too much for me. All I could think about was sex with you."

"Did I live up to expectations?"

Callie smiled at the blonde, wanting to ease the insecurity she could hear in her voice. "Baby, you so far exceeded expectations. Making love with you was better than even my best fantasy ever was."

"You're gorgeous, do you know that?"

"I feel it with you."

"You should feel it all the time. You're the most amazing woman I've ever seen. That guy, the one from the elevator? He told me I'm lucky. I am. I wonder how much luckier he would think I am if he knew you. If he knew how sweet and kind and caring you are, how kick ass you can be? How you're soft and vulnerable and determined and compassionate and everything that I need? If he knew you're a tigress in bed. That really was amazing."

"We're definitely doing that again. All the time."

"All the time?"

"All the time. Every time we get the chance."

Erica pulled Callie deeper into their embrace, holding onto her as though she couldn't believe she really could. "We've got one more day here. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Callie dropped a kiss on Erica's shoulder as she snuggled into her. "You."

"Callie..."

"I'm serious."

"You may kill me with sex."

"What a way to go though, right?" Callie leaned up, kissing Erica deeply again and instantly feeling her body react.

"What a way to go," Erica agreed when Callie broke the kiss.


	3. Make Your Play 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie has a plan involving Erica, Vegas and a lap dance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=iammeyouareyou)[**iammeyouareyou**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=iammeyouareyou) for making this read much better than it did before!

Chapter Three  

Erica shifted to awareness when the smell of coffee entered the room. She opened her eyes to find Callie wearing a long robe, and she smiled at the Latina as a cup of coffee was offered to her. Erica sat up, taking the coffee, and lightly kissed Callie as the younger woman settled herself next to her on the bed.

"Morning."

"Hey, baby."

"What time is it?"

"Just past nine."

"I guess I should get up." Erica started to move from the bed, setting the coffee on the night stand, but Callie pulled her back.

"Why?"

 "We only have one more day."

"Exactly. We only have one more day where we can be sure that neither of us gets called in." Callie lowered her voice seductively. "All alone... Who knows what could happen?" The younger woman played with the collar of the silk robe, slipping it far enough that Erica could see she wasn't wearing a bra.

Smirking knowingly as Erica's eyes darkened in response, Callie shifted closer. The warning tone in Erica's voice when she spoke Callie's name only widened the smirk to a seductive grin. "Did I ever tell you that I always keep my promises?"

"I've never doubted it."

"What did I promise you about Vegas?"

"A good time."

Callie swung one leg over Erica's waist, straddling her and pinning the blonde to the bed. "Specifics?"

"I... ah, I don't know. Maybe you should remind me."

"You totally remember." Erica smiled at the playfulness in Callie's voice as her best friend smirked down at her.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Erica's eyes said differently.

Callie lowered her face to within an inch of Erica's, letting her breath wash across the older woman's face. "Tassels?"

Erica's moan gave the depth of her arousal away as she pulled Callie into a deep kiss. She felt Callie smile against her lips before she moved off the bed, taking Erica's hands and pulling her to sit at the foot of it. The blonde reached towards Callie, but the younger woman just smirked at her as she stepped away, turning to the entertainment center behind her.

"Cal?"

"Just watch." Callie hit play on the CD player, immediately finding the beat and swaying her hips in time. The music washed over the room as Erica watched, mesmerized. Callie slipped the robe to the floor and Erica groaned at the expanse of silky smooth skin revealed to her, taking in the blood-red thong that accentuated Callie's ass perfectly. The blonde's eyes widened when Callie turned to face her and she discovered that the younger woman hadn't been teasing when she'd promised tassels.

Erica gasped, feeling her nipples tighten almost to the point of pain. She scrambled off the bed, only for Callie to push her back down again, shaking her head and murmuring, "Don't you know anything about Vegas, baby? You're not allowed to touch."

The desperate moan the blonde let out only served to encourage Callie, the smile on the Latina's face widening as she raised her hands to her own breasts, cupping them and tossing her head back, letting out a groan at the touch.

"Please, Callie." It was low, but Callie heard the desperation in Erica's tone. She shook her head once more in response and span around, loving the way that Erica didn't seem to know where to look; the blonde's eyes devouring the younger woman's curvaceous form. The brunette slid her hands down her body, swiveling her hips once more and laughing in delight as the lust in Erica's eyes intensified.

She took a seductive step forwards, lifting her leg and planting her foot on the bed between Erica's legs. Briefly, Erica wondered how she hadn't noticed the red heels that Callie was wearing, but stopped thinking at all when Callie leaned forwards, and dropped a soft kiss on her cheek. The blonde was unable to tear her eyes away from Callie's breasts.

The younger woman whispered, "Knew you were checking me out in the elevator." Erica flashed back to their arrival at the hotel, and, despite everything that had evolved between them since, she felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment.

Callie pulled away again, still swinging her hips in that maddening rhythm. "Oh, baby... it's okay. I've been checking you out too."

Erica moaned again, her body in overdrive as Callie slipped away once more, her hips still circling in time with the music, her breasts swaying softly with the movement. The younger woman leaned in again, kissing the tip of Erica's nose, smiling at the breath that shuddered out, warm against her neck. She dipped down to trail her tongue across Erica's throat, moaning as Erica thrust their bodies closer. The blonde hissed as Callie reached her ear and bit gently on the lobe, then whimpered as her lover whispered, "Do you know how wet you make me?" and pulled away again.

"God, Callie, please." Erica wriggled against the bed, needing more friction, everywhere pulsing, desperate to touch and be touched. Callie smiled, slow and seductive.

"No, baby. I'm not done." She swiveled her hips again, running her hands down her body and slipping two fingers under her panties, her hips rocking forward into the contact. Erica felt her own hips buck against nothing, and her breathing increased further.

"Callie, if you don't touch me soon, I'm gonna explode." The words were husky, deep with every emotion the woman in front of her inspired.

Callie's hand slipped out of her panties, fingers shining with her arousal, and Erica's eyes followed as the Latina brought her fingers to her mouth, running a finger across her lips and biting gently on the side of it, a glimmer in her dark eyes. She flicked her tongue across the tips of her fingers, loving the way that Erica subconsciously licked her lips as though she couldn't imagine a better taste. The blonde's eyes were hooded and the deepest shade of blue Callie had ever seen, her breath was coming in deep pants, her naked chest heaving, arousal written all over her body. Erica's muscles were tense, like it was taking a lot of self-control to stay sitting on the bed. Callie sucked her fingers into her mouth one by one, humming in delight at the taste of herself, the urge to devour Erica rippling across her skin.

Sauntering towards her lover, making sure her hips swayed in unison with the music, Callie ran her eyes across the blonde's body, loving the way the other woman looked in her wanton state. Callie wanted to experience everything with her. Her curls lay wild about her shoulders, perfect for Callie to wrap her hands in while they kissed; her incomparably beautiful eyes shone with a depth of emotion that Callie had never dreamed of before as they danced across caramel skin; a tooth bit down on Erica's lower lip, her oral fixation definitely present and accounted for. The younger woman's eyes continued down Erica's body, her so far well-controlled breathing increasing slightly at the glorious sight of Erica's breasts heaving, the tempting globes topped with taut rosy nipples that were begging to be worshiped. She was close enough that their knees were touching by the time she could tear her eyes away.

Callie looked up, expecting to find laughter in Erica's gaze, sure she'd been caught staring. Instead, she gasped as she realized that Erica's own eyes were glued to Callie's chest, her tongue flickering against her bottom lip. At the younger woman's gasp, Erica tore her gaze to meet the brunette's eyes, not expecting to be rewarded for her enjoyment of the show with a deep, slow, seductive kiss. She groaned as Callie turned in her arms when they parted for air, shimmying her body once more.

"Driving me crazy," the blonde growled, almost incapable of anything even resembling coherent thought. She watched Callie rotate her hips, sinking lower and lower each time, teasingly letting her ass brush against Erica's thighs before she slowly straightened up again. Erica enjoyed the rippling of muscle in Callie's shoulders as the brunette raised her hands, ruffling her own hair as she turned - almost unbearably slowly - back to face the blonde.

"Good." Erica didn't really register the word, focused entirely on studying every inch of the younger woman's body. She ran her eyes across the expanse of silky smooth skin, hating the scraps of fabric that kept Callie from being bare before her.

"Need you," she whimpered as Callie bent down, running soft hands up Erica's calves, grazing lightly across her thighs, before settling them on Erica's waist, stroking lightly with her fingers.

"You have me," the brunette whispered, brushing their lips together in a tender kiss. "Do you know how gorgeous you are?"

Erica shook her head and Callie pulled away, smiling softly at the blonde. "Well, you are. You're stunning." She made as if to sway away from Erica again, and the blonde forced her body to react, her hands flying to Callie's waist and drawing her back towards her body. "It's coming, baby, don't worry."  Callie captured Erica's lips again, this time letting the blonde deepen and control the kiss. Whilst kissing, feeling the electricity tingling up and down her spine, Callie shifted her feet so they were either side of Erica's legs. She pulled breathlessly away from the kiss, loving the longing sound that escaped from Erica's mouth. 

Callie straddled the blonde's lap, gyrating her hips as she sank lower and lower, and Erica growled low in her throat, clinging to Callie's waist and guiding her down further. The barely-there lace was the only thing separating their bodies, and the older woman could feel the evidence of how much this had turned Callie on, hot and slick, against her thigh. The brunette hummed her approval against Erica's lips when the blonde captured her mouth, then stroked Callie's lower lip with her tongue before biting down gently.

"No more teasing, Cal."

Erica slowly ran her hands across Callie's stomach and cupped her breasts, gently tugging on the red tassels that covered Callie's nipples. "How easily do these come off?

Callie moaned at the contact, arching her back to thrust her breasts more firmly into Erica's hands. "Just pull."

A slow, predatory smile spread across Erica's face, and she met Callie's eyes before lowering her head and tugging at the red satin with her teeth. She whimpered in response to Callie's eager moan, letting the fabric drop from her mouth as she enveloped the younger woman's taut nipple between her lips, alternating tender nips with soothing swipes of her tongue. Callie's hips undulated towards her, seeking more contact, whilst longing moans escaped the Latina's lips. Erica kissed across Callie's chest, freeing Callie's other nipple, and instantly trapping it with the moist heat of her mouth. A guttural groan escaped the younger woman as Erica luxuriated in the perfection of Callie's nipple pebbled against her tongue. The younger woman's hips pressed into her own rhythmically, and, even through the satin, Erica could feel Callie's desire growing with every stroke of her tongue against her lover's breast. She slid one hand up to play with the neglected breast, cupping and squeezing, teasing Callie by avoiding the hardened peak. As Callie groaned, Erica smiled against the younger woman's chest, and pulled away, dropping soft, open-mouthed kisses across Callie's collarbone.

Tangling her hands into silken curls, Callie drew Erica's mouth up to meet hers, desperately needing to feel the blonde pressed against her, to reaffirm that this was real and not another lustful dream. Erica's hands glided over Callie's stomach and the older woman hooked her fingers into the slinky barrier separating their bodies. She urged Callie to stand, raising an eyebrow and releasing a laugh that was full of sex as Callie's knees threatened to buckle when Erica kneeled before her. She dropped a tender kiss just above Callie's panties, smiling again at the sharp intake of breath and skidding her hands down the insides of Callie's legs, forcing the younger woman's feet apart. The blonde lifted first one of Callie's feet, then the other, discarding the incredibly sexy heels and smirking up at her lover when Callie grabbed hold of her shoulders for balance.

The younger woman's head was tossed back, her eyes closed as she anticipated Erica's next move. Erica slid her hands back up Callie's legs, slipping them round to massage the Latina's ass, glorying at how amazing it felt to finally be able to touch her. Callie's hips surged towards her and the younger woman whimpered her name, her voice breaking over the syllables.

Erica looked up at Callie and smiled softly, waiting for the brunette to look down and meet her eyes, promising herself that she'd bring them back to this position so that she could  memorize this view of Callie. Her best friend was finally becoming the something more that Erica had always wished for, and she wanted to burn every second onto the movie projector in her mind: something to come back to on the bad days. She gasped when deep brown eyes met hers, awestruck by the lust shining from them.

They stayed in the moment for a long time, each lost in the other's eyes, unable to believe that they had finally gotten to this point. Callie brought one hand to stroke Erica's hair, something deeper flickering in her eyes as she studied the blonde.

"Kiss me again, Erica." The request was husky, and full of the desire that Callie felt. Erica trailed her hands over Callie's legs, caressing her ass as she stood, pushing their bodies together and kissing Callie deeply, amazed at how well they fit in each others' arms. The kiss increased in intensity until both women were panting heavily once more. The blonde maneuvered their bodies until Callie was pressed against the wall, a moan escaping the younger woman once she realized what her lover was going to do.

Sliding one hand down, Erica lifted Callie's right leg, wrapping it around her waist. She moved her lips to Callie's neck, her tongue lathing across the brunette's hammering pulse as she pushed closer into Callie's body, their hardened nipples brushing together and causing both women to moan desperately, while Erica marveled at the slick heat of Callie's core against her.

"Baby...this...was...supposed...to...be-" Callie's words trailed into a moan as Erica slid her right hand to tease her inner thigh. The older woman grinned wickedly at her, then enveloped her lips once more, needing to feel Callie everywhere. She traced patterns closer and closer to where Callie was begging her to go with soft whimpers and longing moans. When her fingers met slick skin, the blonde groaned, unable to tease anymore, needing to be inside Callie, to feel her contract around her, to hear the Latina let go with Erica's name on her lips.

There was nothing tender about it this time, unlike the previous night. As Erica slipped two fingers easily inside of her lover, Callie thrust to meet her and they both moaned into their kiss. It wasn't long before Callie was begging for harder, deeper, more of everything. Her leg pulled Erica closer, the blonde choosing that moment to circle Callie's clit with her tongue. With every thrust of her hand, every slight movement Erica made, Callie sobbed a little in the back of her throat, fighting back the tidal wave of pleasure that threatened to crash over her body.

No matter how hard the Latina fought against it though, as Erica added another finger and her thumb pressed down with just a little more pressure, she had to give in. Screaming Erica's name, she came hard, stars exploding behind her eyes. She felt Erica lower her leg and wrap her tightly in her arms, whispering words against Callie's neck that the younger woman couldn't decipher.

Opening her eyes, Callie tugged gently on Erica's hair, encouraging the other woman to meet her in a tender kiss, their tongues dancing languidly. Pulling away, Callie murmured, "You're amazing."

A blush covered Erica's cheeks and Callie grinned lazily at her. "I love that I can make you blush. It's... sexy."

"Sexy?" Confusion flooded Erica's eyes, and Callie kissed her softly again, pushing her back towards the bed.

"Sexy." The brunette confirmed. "Now, let me show you how amazing I can be."

Lust flared again in Erica's eyes, but her words were soft and loving. "You've shown me."

Callie pushed her down onto the bed, straddling her once more, and Erica groaned, the throbbing between her legs reminding her just how much she needed the woman above her.

"Enjoyed the dance, huh?" Callie caressed Erica's breasts, her fingers brushing lightly across the blonde's erect nipples, smirking as Erica's eyes fluttered closed at the contact. A hiss and Erica's breasts thrusting further towards her hands was the only response she got.

***

Later, curled in Erica's arms, enjoying the afterglow of amazing sex, Callie questioned, "Why do you hate Mark?"

Erica's arms tightened around her. "Why do you think?"

"Me?"

"I may have been a little... jealous that he's seen you naked. And I'm just now realizing exactly how much I hate that."

"You're hot when you get all possessive." Callie slid their lips together, moaning when they parted their lips in unison and the kiss deepened naturally. She tore herself away from the blonde as a hand slipped along her side and threatened to cup her breast.

"More kissing." Erica tried to tug Callie back down to her lips, but Callie braced herself above Erica, smiling down at her.

"If I'd known this would turn you into a sex addict, I'd have bought us to Vegas a lot sooner."

"It didn't turn me into a sex addict. I'm just letting you see how addicted I am."

"Sounds promising." Callie let herself be pulled into another kiss, but as she felt Erica roll them, and the warm, welcome weight of the blonde settle above her, the Latina tore their lips apart again. "And George?"

"Okay... not what I was expecting. There is something you do that's not sexy. Who knew?" Erica was smiling, but she couldn't cover the insecurity lingering under the surface. The blonde shifted her weight away from Callie's body, and involuntarily smirked at the longing moan that escaped the younger woman as she did so.

"No. Come back." Callie tugged at Erica's arms, reestablishing the close contact between their naked forms. "Mmm, I like holding you."

"That's nice. George?"

Callie giggled at the indignation in her lover's tone. "Why don't you hate George?" At the blonde's raised eyebrow, the younger woman chose to elaborate: "Like you hate Mark? Why don't you hate George like you hate Mark? He's seen me naked, too."

Erica dropped her lips to Callie's thoroughly exploring the Latina's mouth in a deep, searching kiss. "I like it best when I see you naked."

"Me too." She briefly enjoyed the hands wandering across her waist and up her stomach before flipping their positions. Erica squealed as Callie toppled her and slid their bodies together, using one hand to pin both of Erica's above her head. The blonde's hips bucked up towards Callie's as their lips met in a furious kiss and she whimpered when Callie ended the kiss, struggling just a little to free her hands so that she could pull them back into one another.

"Nuh, uh." Callie shook her  head and wiggled her hips, knowing that the blonde could feel her arousal as she settled herself more firmly above her, and loving the widening of Erica's eyes when the realization hit her. "You wanted to examine my inappropriately timed question..."

"Well, now I want to examine you."

"Oh, dirty talk. Be still my heart." Callie wriggled again, tossing her head back and moaning as she momentarily increased the friction of their bodies, loving the way that Erica's eyes narrowed and the blonde let out a groan of her own. The older woman tested Callie's grip on her hands, writhing underneath her, wanting more than anything just to touch her. It was horrible, wanting to touch her so badly and not being able to. It was like the months of sidestepping her feelings came flooding back, only this was worse, because Callie was naked, wet and hovering above her, and she still couldn't touch her. It was the most delicious torture, "God, Callie... just... just..."

"Just what?"

"Whatever you're going to do, just... do, please."

Loving the desperation in Erica's voice, Callie leaned down, trailing her tongue up the blonde's neck and sucking at her earlobe before whispering. "Answer my question, and I'll do _anything _you want."

At the undertone in Callie's voice that told her that she would get what she wanted very, very soon, Erica moaned and stuttered out "Anything?"

"Anything." Butterfly kisses crossed her cheek and Callie enveloped her mouth in a warm, affectionate, not-entirely-lust-free kiss, still not releasing Erica's hands.

"What was the question?"

"I can't believe you forgot!"

"Well, I was a little distracted by the _idea _of you naked, remember? I'm not allowed to be distracted by the reality that I have you naked? Oh, my God... I have you naked." The awe in Erica's tone caused Callie to flush.

"Good 'oh my God'?"

"Best blasphemous proclamation I've ever made."

Callie wiggled in place again, reminding them both of where they were and what they were doing. "Blasphemous proclamation, huh? Trying to turn me on?"

"Have you been watching Buffy?"

"There's not much TV out there to research _this _from."

"It turns me on when you speak geek." Callie shifted above her again, groaning as her wetness slid across Erica's skin. "God, Callie, you feel so good."

"Entirely mutual."

"The talking-"Erica found her lips captured again, and eagerly gave permission when Callie's tongue flicked over hers, allowing them to pour everything they felt for each other into the kiss.

"I like it best when there's no talking."

"I think I already suggested that."

"Oh, right." Erica cringed as Callie put a little distance back between them and smirked once more. "Tell me why you don't hate George."

The sigh from the older woman was resigned. "I don't like him. He's an idiot and he hurt you. But he's the idiot that let you go. He was never competition. He was gone before I was in your life." She made sure that Callie was looking in her eyes before finishing her explanation. "I never had to watch him touch you, when I wanted to be touching you. I never had to lay awake at night wondering what you were doing, tormenting myself with the idea of you in his arms. I never wanted to be in O'Malley's place. He had you and he let you go. I can't imagine anything more stupid."

Melting as Erica looked away shyly, understanding the deeper meaning underneath the blonde's words, Callie whispered, "Mark was never competition either, baby. Neither of them stand a chance compared to you. When I was with Mark... you were there, in my head, doing everything he was doing, only better. You were always better."

Erica's confidence returned with that, and as Callie smiled down at her lovingly, her grip on the blonde's wrist loosened, allowing Erica to wriggle free and shift her hands to Callie's hips, immediately trailing long, slim fingers up to trace patterns on the sensitive skin just below Callie's breasts. She stroked for a long time, occasionally slipping her fingers a little higher teasingly, but never really straying from the soft patch of skin. She thoroughly enjoyed Callie's pleading whimpers and breathy moans as the younger woman undulated her hips against Erica's stomach, her desire obvious.

"I did not see you being a tease when I made these plans," Callie breathed out, a hopeful sound escaping from her mouth when Erica slid her hands higher. It still wasn't high enough for the blonde to really be touching her, so Callie went with the tried and tested method for making Erica Hahn hurry the hell up... she slipped one of her own hands down her body, snaking it between them and groaning with relief as her finger grazed her clit.

"Always rushing," the blonde murmured happily as she noticed Callie's actions, her eyes glued to the brunette's hand.

"Can't help it. Need you." The words were forced, Callie having trouble focusing on anything other than the beauty beneath her. She angled her hips, leaning back a little, and slipped her finger inside of herself. Erica growled at the sight in front of her, content - for now - to watch the woman she loved touch herself, feeling the wetness grow between her legs as Callie continued to rock above her.

As Callie groaned Erica's name, the blonde leaned up, capturing Callie's nipple between her lips, sliding one hand between their bodies, replacing Callie's hand with her own. She bit lightly on the taut nub, and Callie's walls tightened around her as the younger woman sobbed out her release.

They kissed softly and Erica pulled Callie back down onto the bed, rolling above the Latina again, fully intending to make her come again. She never, ever wanted to stop bringing Callie pleasure. She wanted to hear the younger woman screaming her name every second of the day. Before she had a chance to do that though, Callie's hands were sliding between them, caressing her breasts, sending pulses of need straight to Erica's clit.

"Sit up." Barely able to focus, Erica met Callie's eyes in silent question. "Just do it."

Without any further encouragement, Erica shifted her body so that she was straddling Callie again, feeling Callie's hands settle on her waist. The blonde hissed as one of the brunette's hands caressed her thigh, nails lightly scratching against her skin, unable to believe just how much she wanted the younger woman. As Callie's other hand slid up Erica's stomach to her breast and skilled fingers teased her nipples, the other slipped easily into the wetness that was ever-present whenever Callie was near. Bucking her hips, needing the contact, Erica groaned, "Callie."

"Shh, baby, I'll take care of you." The younger woman slid her fingers into the warm velvet of Erica's sex, both of them moaning in delight at how right it felt. Erica rocked on Callie's fingers, her eyes locked on the younger woman's, wanting to know that it was Callie touching her, Callie beneath her, Callie stoking the fire that burned in her soul. "God, Callie. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Callie increased the intensity of her thrusts, curling her fingers as Erica's hips easily kept up the fast rhythm. Callie watched, captivated by the way Erica's full breasts bounced slightly as they moved together in perfect harmony.

Erica screamed out Callie's name, her eyes fighting to stay locked with Callie's but fluttering shut all the same. Callie continued to move her fingers inside the blonde, smiling widely as she felt Erica's muscles contract around her again. She slid out of the older woman, Erica moaning in protest. Callie sat up, capturing the blonde's mouth in a loving kiss and easing them both back to the bed. Erica could hardly kiss Callie back, needing a little while to recover from the intensity of their love-making. The younger woman just snuggled against her, happy to feel Erica's arms twining around her as they enjoyed the satisfaction that flooded their bodies.

***

"Cal?"

"Hmm?" It was little more than a whimper against Erica's neck, but the blonde persisted anyway. Now she had the courage to ask, she couldn't not ask. She might not find it again, and she needed to know.

"Is this..." The blonde hesitated for just a second, pondering the phrasing, "One of those 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' things?" Her heart was pounding somewhere near her throat as she hoped that Callie would give her the answer she needed to hear. Callie lazily draped a leg across one of Erica's, nuzzling against the older woman's rapid pulse, stroking Erica's stomach soothingly with gentle hands.

"No." The whisper was barely audible, but Erica felt the words calm some of the panic welling up inside. Then, Callie leaned up slightly, shifting her body so she could look down at the other woman. The Latina dropped a soft kiss on Erica's lips before stroking her hair lovingly. "I wanted to make new Vegas memories with you, because I want to be with you. So... unless you want it to be... I'd say it's not that."

A relieved smile spread across Erica's face as she pulled Callie closer to her body. "I love Vegas."

Snuggling into Erica's embrace, Callie brushed her lips against Erica's collar-bone, humming contentedly as the blonde traced light pathways up and down her back with her nails. "I love that."

Erica looked down at the woman in her arms, amazed again that she was really there. After all the months of waiting, wishing and wanting, Callie being snuggled against her felt like a dream. As Callie's eyes slipped closed, Erica breathed out, "I love you."

Callie's eyes fluttered, and the blonde held her breath as she realized that Callie had heard her admission. She hadn't been expecting to say it yet, but as tearful brown eyes met hers, a slight smile flickering on the brunette's lips, she didn't regret it.

"Did you-"

"Yes."

The smile broke, bright and beautiful, across Callie's face, and Erica inhaled sharply at the happiness she felt in her own chest.

"I've always been the one who said it first." 

Erica shrugged, not sure how to respond to that. She closed her eyes involuntarily as Callie shifted in her arms, wriggling her way up the bed a little further. She kept them closed when Callie captured her lips in a deep kiss, their tongues brushing softly as hands tangled in hair. Panting when she pulled away for air, Callie offered Erica another breathtaking smile. They got lost in each others' eyes for long moments, memorizing the emotions floating in their depths.

Studying the younger woman, Erica dreamily bought a hand to Callie's cheek, stroking softly with her index finger. "You're so beautiful. So incredibly beautiful." Tears welled in the expressive brown eyes that Erica was addicted to, and the blonde quietly soothed her, "Shh, baby. It's okay. You are. You take my breath away."

"Erica?" All of the blonde's attention was already focused on the gorgeous woman above her, so she pulled Callie in to a soft kiss, whispering her love against Callie's lips.

"Yes?"

"I... I love you, too."

As their lips met once more, as they poured all their emotions into their kiss, as Callie wriggled against Erica, breast to breast, skin against skin, Erica felt her heart swell in her chest, contentment and love settling around her.

They broke the kiss, whispering "I love you" in unison and crashing back together for more, the kisses sealing the silent promise that _this _Vegas romance was definitely here to stay.

 


End file.
